


Caught and Claimed

by julie_chii



Series: Silly and Stalkerish [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, M/M, Vampire Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_chii/pseuds/julie_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace doesn't mind to wait for the reward is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught and Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Caught and Claimed  
> The Mortal Instruments Fanfiction  
> The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Claire  
> Dedicated For Fujoshi Independece Days #7 (6-9 September 2015)  
> JaceWayland x Simon Lewis. Sequel of Give and Take. Slash. Alternate Reality. Shadowhunter xVampire. Bad Grammar. Mis-type/Mis-spelling.

It had been five months since the werewolves incident and Simon had resigned himself to be followed by one Jace Wayland everywhere. If before the incident Jace’s behavior had been annoying, now the shadowhunter was unbearable. Jace even forced himself to Simon, leaving institute and living with him in the vampire’s cheap apartment in Brooklyn. To say that wherever the vampire present the shadowhunter wouldn’t be far was an understatement. The longest distance between Jace and Simon was just twenty meters. Now, whenever Jace and Alec –Jace’s parabatai- went to hunt demon Simon was always dragged to come along, which was great and fun except that he _was_ the bait.

If only people didn’t know better, they might think of Jace and Simon as parabatai instead of a predator and its prey. Jace had been clear on his statement that the only reason he saved Simon from the werewolves was that Simon was his prey and he was the only one who could hurt or hunt the vampire. Simon remembered it clearly even though he was high on Nephillim’s blood, _Jace’s_ blood.

 _Selfish bastard_ , thought Simon as he stared on the back of Jace’s head with a scowl, distracting himself from the remembrance, which always made him want to lick his own lips in case the taste still lingered, as impossible as Simon himself knew.

Jace Wayland was a famous shadowhunter, especially on his bloodlust and penchant of trouble. That man was also easily bored, which resulted on his troublemaker attitude, and the current interest of that shadowhunter was a vampire named Simon. Him. They met for the first time at a party that was held by a certain High Warlock from Brooklyn, and right now, while Simon was looking at Jace, whose back was facing him, the vampire couldn’t help remembering that first meeting.

That time, Simon just had broken up with his girlfriend, a shadowhunter named Izzy, and not even a minute from the event, _the_ Jace Wayland was there, standing in the corner of the room, and mocking him. The difference between that time and now was right now Simon was the one who was sulking in the corner of the room while the shadowhunter was talking to his peers, whom Simon hadn’t ever met.

Simon narrowed his eyes, focusing his sight on Jace’s conversation partner, a petite girl with red-flame hair, the type of girl who was suited to be called pretty than beautiful. If only Simon was not traumatized by his time with Izzy and Jace’s stalking behavior, he would jump the chance to introduce himself to the girl. Standing beside the girl was a man with handsome face and platinum hair. The man was slightly taller than Jace and seemed to be the same age as the blond shadowhunter. Simon could bet that almost all the woman in the room was swooning because of that gorgeous looks.

Then Jace suddenly turned around and his stare stopped at Simon’s figure. The blonde’s finger was pointing at him in a rude way while talking-whispering to the red haired girl. Whatever Jace was saying, the girl waved and smiled sweetly at Simon. Didn’t want to look rude just because he was annoyed at Jace, Simon waved back to the pretty girl. He also smiled, but unlike the girl’s sweet smile, Simon’s smile was uneasy and awkward.

#             #             #

Simon was having a dinner with Jace at Taki when they met the gorgeous blonde guy and pretty fiery red haired girl again. To see them walked in to Taki was quite disorienting, like they didn’t belong in this everyday world. If not for the rune in their body, Simon might seriously consider them as fairy, or any otherworldly creature. Though actually Simon himself was quite an otherworldly creature, but he really envied the shadowhunter pair their beauty.

“Well, well, if it’s not Jace Wayland,” the gorgeous blond guy’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “What a surprise to meet you here.”

Jace leaned back to his chair and smiled in a sinister way. “Oh no, I am the surprised one here. After all, the Great Morgenstern has bestowed his presence in this humble place. Oh, have you fallen? Or is it that you are lost?”

The pretty girl rolled her eyes. Ignoring the banter between Jace and her companion, and took a chair to sit down at Simon’s side. “Hey,” the girl greeted with her sweet smile, identical with the one she had given him the other night at Magnus’ party.

“Hey,” Simon replied, a little bit breathless in front of such beauty.

“You’re Simon right? I’ve heard some things about you from Jace. Ah, can I call you Simon?”

Simon nodded dumbly, and he must look dumb to the pretty girl. But, hey, he was nervous, it was justified! Anyway, what did Jace tell this pretty girl? He hoped Jace hadn’t degrade his grace. Geez. Even if Simon didn’t have any intention to pursue the shadowhunter girl but it never hurt to uphold nice impression in her eyes.

“Clary. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but you can call me Clary. Nice to meet you, Simon.”

“Morgenstern?” and Simon glanced at _the Great Morgenstern_ who was still standing and fight verbally with Jace. “Your brother?” he asked. He thought the two shadowhunter were lovers instead of sibling, not only they were not really looked like each other, but actually kinda looked nice standing side by side together.

Clary nodded. “Yep, also my parabatai. The name is Jonathan. Same name as Jace.”

 _Wayland’s name is Jonathan?_ Simon thought with a frown. _Huh_ , how long he had known Jace and he never knows, _what a friend_. And Simon monologue came to halt because since when he considered Jace as his friend? They were just a predator and its prey, nothing more, and absolutely not a friend. Period.

“What’s with the gloomy face? What does Clary talk to you?” Jace’s voice permeated Simon’s thought. It looked like he was done bickering with Jonathan Morgenstern.

Before Simon could answer any, Clary did that first, “We just talked about you, actually,” her hand moved to draw a chair to her side, which immediately occupied by her brother. “So, Simon, how did you and Jace know each other?”

“Umm…”

Once again before Simon could say anything, Jace cut him and said, “Oh, we met at Magnus’ party and I fall head over heels at the first sight.”

“Hmm?” Clary looked interested and leaned her body a little forward to Jace.

Jace also leaned forward to Clary.

Simon, who was seated between the two of them, could only blink. The comfortable atmosphere between Jace and Clary somehow made him speechless. It’s not an easy feat to make Jace like someone afterall, which means that Jace and Clary was a close friend, and Simon wondered where she and her brother were all this time.

Opposite to Clary, Jonathan Morgenstern was leaning to his chair, studying the menu, and seemed to tune out the entire conversation on the table. Simon had a hunch that Jonathan Morgenstern hated Jace.

Jace and Clary talked for quite long time about his and Jace’s relationship, which was total bullshit coming from Jace’s mouth, while Simon himself was like a third wheel between the two of them and Jonathan had already order for Clary and himself. The conversation between Jace and Clary stopped when Jace’s phone rang.

“It’s Alec,” Jace read the message. “Duty calls.”

“Well, it’s a nice catch up,” Clary said. “Ah, and you don’t mind to lend Simon, right? We haven’t talked in the slighlest thanks to you.”

And not even a second after Clary asked it, Jace gave a resolute “No” for an answer. Rather than the answer, Jace’s stony and serious face while saying it was what made Clary, Simon, and even Jonathan to stare at him with crossed eyes.

“Simon will come with me,” Jace said with a definite tone. “Come on, Simon, we can’t make Alec waiting!”

Simon knew that Jace always keep Simon at the length arm, not too close, not too far. Always in a position where Jace could supervise him. But it was the first time Simon realized that he really never be more than twenty meters from Jace for the last five months. Realizing it made Simon reluctant to follow Jace’s order. But at the same time, Simon didn’t want to make a scene in Taki, so he stood up, said his goodbye to Clary and Jonathan Morgenstern and left the Taki following Jace’s steps.

#             #             #

“What was that?” Asked Simon when he and Jace had aboard the night train.

“What was what?” Jace asked back.

Simon couldn’t decide whether Jace was truly forgot or he just wanted to avoid the confrontation.

“Your attitude, what else?” Simon hissed. “Maybe it’s my fault to just realize it, but you’ve been really crowding me for the last five months, and I am not happy with this realization.”

For a second or two Jace was silent. Then the blonde averted his gaze and chose to keep silent. Simon, who was ignored, could only spluttered in indignation. “Wayland!” Simon grabbed Jace’s arm and pulled him.

And suddenly Jace was in Simon’s personal space. Simon breath caught in his throat and his heart felt like skipped a beat. What? What happened here? He should not need to breath and his heart couldn’t be stuttered when it’s not beating!

“Jace,” Jace whispered slowly next to Simon’s ear. “You promise to call me _Jace_. No more _Wayland_ , got it?”

Simon didn’t answer. He was dizzy. A divine smell assaulted his nose, coming from Jace’s neck that was right in front of his face. Simon could see the vein and longed to bury his fangs there, to taste the heavenly taste of the Nephilim’s blood once again. Then he felt a hand curled on his neck along with a hoarsed whisper, “Simon? We are here.”

Simon snapped from his delirium and took a step back. If only his heart was still beating, he was sure that his face would be colored red from embarrassment. _Oh my go –ugh_ , Simon panic, forgot that he couldn’t said the G word. And while he was lamenting his lost of control, Jace dragged him out from the train.

 _I need to get away from Wayland,_ Simon thought.

So he ran.

#             #             #

Simon had vanished before Jace could react. “Damn it,” he cursed.

He didn’t mean to lost control. But Clary suggestion to leave Simon with her made him snapped. He had wormed his way to Simon’s still heart step by step without the vampire’s knowledge, and now his effort was in vain. All because he couldn’t make his possessive and worrisome behavior in check. True that he had branded Simon as his, but Simon was quite slow in heart department. So he clung to Simon to make himself ingrained in Simon’s mind and as the result the vampire would like him slowly. But Jace also quite scarred by the werewolves accident. His mind always supplied him with gruesome alternative about what if he couldn’t save Simon in time, and that reflected in his reluctance to be far from his Simon.

Jace was not kidding when he confessed to Clary that he was head over heels to Simon. Not just because Simon was strong, but he was also pretty, and witty, and funny, and perfect. Love is blind, he knew, because he would never call Simon pretty if not so. But if Jace only fascinated with Simon’s strength, he would drop the vampire once he saved Simon from the werewolves. But as was proven, the opposite happened. At that time, looking at Simon’s weakened and fragile figure just made Jace’s protective side flaring.

 _I need to find Simon_ , he thought, because he started to worry.

But first he needed to call his parabatai. Because he would need help to locate the vampire, especially from Alec’s boyfriend, A Certain High Warlock from Brooklyn. Not because he was scared of the angry Alec, of course.

After the first ring, his phone was answered.

“Jace! Where are you?”

Jace could hear relief mixed with anger in Alec’s tone.

“Train station”.

A Sigh. “Come immediately!”

“Sorry, I can’t”

“Pardon?”

“Well, you see…,” Jace fidgeted. “Simon has escaped and I need to find him.”

A strangled sound. “Jace?”

“Yes?”

“Let the vampire alone, god knows he need some spaces. You will manage without him for a day. And…,” Alec continued in annoyed tone before Jace could argue. “I am sure he will be fine, I will ask Magnus to keep an eye on him. Okay?”

Jace was not okay, but Alec’s advice never wrong. So he agreed.

“Come here then and help me deal with a band of demon here. I know you love the vampire, but I also know you love hunting as much as you love him.”

How true it was. Even Jace couldn’t remember since when he loved Simon, or since when his love for Simon was bigger than his love for hunting. He had resigned himself to that fact when he realized it for the first time after a month of living together with Simon.

One time he saw Simon woke up from his nap with bed-hair and rumpled shirt, and Jace longed to run his hand on that hair, hug him, then kissed him. He was so startled with his thought, not once in his life he wanted to run his hand on somebody or anybody’s hair except his own perfect hair. And when Simon went to have a shower he immediately called Alec for an advice. The guy had have experience with fall in and fall out. Seriously, his love story with Magnus was so dramatic it could fill a novel.

Well, it was not a time for reminiscence. He should hurry up if he didn’t want to make Alec angry. The faster this demon hunt business done, the faster he could look for Simon, too.

#             #             #

“Alec said that Jace is looking for you, Stiles,” said Magnus when he came back to the table. “Don’t worry, I don’t tell them that you are here nor what you’ve told me.”

Simon sighed in relief and gulped his drink, ignoring Magnus’ deliberate mistake of calling him. It’s nothing out of ordinary.

After he ran away, Simon ended up at Pandemonium. There he met Magnus and Raphael. Those old men really did know how to enjoy their time of life. They would not be Simon’s first choice of heart-to-heart talk, but as it seemed that Simon was not in his right mind, confused of his own weird reaction toward Jace’s creepy behavior, without he realized he had spilled the bean to his older companions.

Not long after Simon told them everything, a call came from Alec. And the rest was history.

“But I was surprised,” said Raphael with a grin, a grin that made Simon wanted to punch that vampire baby-face. “I never thought that you are this slow.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s never a secret that Wayland fancies you,” answered Raphael before sipping his drink. “You just never caught it until tonight.”

Simon opened his mouth to protest but a hand that landed on his shoulder stopped him.

“Stop denying it, Sam,” said Magnus, the owner of the said hand. “What else makes Jace Wayland, _the Jace Wayland_ , to offer his blood to him if not because he fancies you! And because he fancies you, he won’t reject you if you confess your feeling to him.”

Simon choked on his drink. “What feeling?” he asked with high voice.

Both Raphael and Magnus were looking at him with cross-eye.

“That you fancy him back, of course,” they both answer in unison.

“What makes you two say that?” Simon asked again, in disbelief, but never denied it, whether Jace fancied him or that he fancied Jace back.

And the argument of what made Simon fancied Jace then started.

“You think of him as handsome.”

“I think of Jonathan Morgenstern as gorgeous, but I do not fancy him.”

“You were going to kiss him some times ago.”

“It’s just because of the flow of the situation.”

“There’s no smoke without fire! Not to mention that you let him live in your apartment, with you.”

“He force his way in!”

“Then how about because he is your knight in shining armor.”

“Oh, please, sure he has great body and nice blonde hair, but he is no prince.”

“That’s not the point, Samson. The point is that he has saved you, with his blood, if you remember.”

“Uh… well, yes, but I want to believe that I am not that shallow nor blind, nor a damsel in distress.”

“I think you are not blind, but blindfolding your eyes.”

“Raphael!!”

“Tch…, then how about you simply love him because he is Jace Wayland? As brutal, uncontrolled, silly and stalkerish, but care for you all the way and slowly worm his way to your still heart guy?”

A pause.

“I guess that’s good enough reasons,” Simon said. “But are you sure Jace really fancies me?”

Raphael groaned. “For my sake, just ask it to Wayland himself!”

“Now, off you go, lover-boy!” Magnus shooed Simon away. “Don’t come back here without your knight in shining armor, damsel in distress!”

Simon couldn’t help but wondering how had he survived an era with the two of them, as crazy and rude as the two of them seemed. Maybe the fact that they always helped when Simon needed him helped.

“Thanks guys, I owe you!”

Then, he should hurry on finding his prince, or else he wouldn’t be able to come back to this nightclub ever again.

#             #             #

A text came in Alec’s phone. It was from Magnus.

_Tell Jace that Simon is on his way._

_Aku cinta kamu, Alec_

_Magnus_

Alec couldn’t help but smiled.

“What happen, Alec?”

Alec looked at Jace. His parabatai was clean, cool, and as handsome as ever even after demon hunt. It really was Jace, though. That narcistic guy, who always takes a shower thrice a day, wouldn’t let himself to be covered in blood or demon bits.

“No, nothing,” he answered. “Just a text from Magnus. He said that Simon was on his way here.”

“With Magnus?”

“Nope, alone.”

“Alone?” Jace suddenly tensed. “He let Simon be alone?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Jace, Simon is a vampire, he can take care of himself.”

“The last time he said similar reasoning he was abducted by a bunch of rogue werewolves!”

Alec stared at Jace with exasperation and disapprovement.

“We have talked about it, Jace,” Alec said. “If you really love Simon, you should believe him a little.”

Jace shaked his head. “No, you don’t understand!”

“What do I not understand?”

“I believe in Simon,” Jace said. “The one I don’t trust is the rest of the world. They are never kind on me, Alec.”

Jace had lost his parents when he was a child. Then he was taken to institute London where he met Morgenstern family. He lived with them just for some times, not even for a whole year, until an accident happened, an accident which killed Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern. The Morgenstern children, Clarissa and Jonathan, orphaned and were taken by Valentine and Jocelyn’s best friend, Luke. Jace himself was taken to New York and adopted by Robert and Marissa Lightwood. His life with the Lightwood was great, he loved Robert and Marissa and the Lightwood’s children, but he couldn’t help but felt scared that someday fate would take them too, his family.

His luck on love too was never good. His first love was Clary, who he met again eight years after his separation with the Morgenstern children. They never dated. They were best friend, though. And just before Jace decided to confess, at one hunt Clary was injured quite bad because of him. He would like to stay and protect Clary if not for her big brother, who was a possessive and protective and creepy big brother who never approved of Jace, even from eight years ago. He moved out from the Morgensterns’ life for the second time.

Sometime later he met with Simon. And it was just like Clary once again. But his feeling toward Simon was stronger since Jace had a chance to stay with the vampire longer. Jace promised himself he wouldn’t let himself lose anyone anymore, especially not Simon. Robert and Marissa had each other, Alec had Magnus, Izzy was pretty strong by herself, and little Mark always had all his family and Jace to protect him. But, Simon? The vampire didn’t have anyone but Raphael and Magnus, who both were busy with their own life and business. So Jace decided to insert himself to Simon life, slowly, step-by-step, never let him out of his sight.

A sigh permeated Jace’s thought.

Jace looked up and saw Alec’s exhausted face.

“Jace,” said Alec. “I understand your feeling, but I also know that Simon won’t appreciate it if you locked him in an imaginary tower, never let him stretched his wings.”

Jace just shrugged. He always thought of Simon as his, but if he said it to Alec he was sure that Alec wouldn’t be approved.

Alec produced an annoyed sound. Then he spotted Simon stepped out from shadow. He wanted to whistle as every time he saw Simon exhibited his power. No doubt what had caught Jace’s first interest, that vampire sure was powerful, in stealthily way. Not even Alec detected him before he stepped out.

Jace who realized where Alec’s gaze focused on, turned his back. “Simon!” he breathed in relief as he looked that his vampire was okay and in one piece.

Simon slide his gaze to Jace. “I heard the last part of your conversation and I am not impressed. We need to talk, Jace,” he drawled Jace’s name.

Jace nodded. “But I think we need to go back to the apartment first,” he suggested, looking on his wristwatch. “The sun will rise in no time.”

“I’ll go first, then,” Alec said. He moved to slap Jace back and whispered, “good luck.”. “Bye Jace, Bye Simon, see you two tomorrow!”

Jace waved and Simon just nodded.

Once they were alone, they started to move, walking toward Jace _and_ Simon’s cheap apartment on Brooklyn. Step by step and side by side. With each step, Jace couldn’t fight his smile. Each step to _their_ apartment represent Simon’s step toward his arm, caught and claimed, and he wouldn’t let him go, forever. He didn’t mind to wait, because the reward would worth it.

END


End file.
